Inside Out
Inside Out will be Pixar's fifteenth feature film. It is directed by Pete Docter and co-directed by Ronnie del Carmen, with Jonas Rivera as producer. It will be released on June 19, 2015. Movie Title When first announced at the 2011 D23 Expo, the film was presented under the working title of "The Untitled Pixar Movie That Takes You Inside The Mind". In December 2012, Bleeding Cool published an article stating the name of Pete Docter's next film would be The Inside Out.The Next Film From The Director Of Up And Monsters Inc. Is Called The Inside Out – At Least For Now Then on February 8, 2013, ComingSoon.net reported that the film’s title would be Inside Out.Confirmed: Pete Docter's Next Pixar Film Called Inside Out Disney/Pixar officially announced the title on Twitter on April 17, 2013 during Cinema Con.Twitter Synopsis Official synopsis via Stitch Kingdom: At D23 Expo 2013, it was stated that the story is about Riley, the once happy-go-lucky pre-teen is uprooted from her pleasant life in Minnesota and thrust into a new, unwelcome existence in San Francisco, where she has to find new friends. That’s when the emotions take over, much to the chagrin of her baffled parents. Anger, Disgust, Fear, Sadness and Joy spar, collaborate, and miscommunicate with one another in an attempt to keep her functioning, Voice Cast *Kaitlyn Dias: Riley Anderson *Amy Poehler: Joy *Phyllis Smith: Sadness *Bill Hader: Fear *Mindy Kaling: Disgust *Lewis Black: AngerPixar preview: Casts announced for 'Finding Dory,' 'The Good Dinosaur,' 'Inside Out' at Disney's D23D23 Expo: Pixar Animation Studios News Roundup *Diane Lane: Riley's motherParents speak their mind in Pixar's 'Inside Out' *Kyle MacLachlan: Riley's father *Sherry Lynn: Mother's JoySherry Lynn on Twitter *Lori Alan: Mother's SadnessLori Alan Official Website - Voice Over Resume *TBA: Mother's Fear *TBA: Mother's Disgust *TBA: Mother's Anger *TBA: Father's Joy *TBA: Father's Sadness *TBA: Father's Fear *TBA: Father's Disgust *Pete Docter: Father's AngerWe chat with the producer and director of Disney-Pixar’s ‘Inside Out’ *John Ratzenberger: TBAJohn Ratzenberger to Appear in New Pixar Movie 'Inside Out' *TBA: Brazilian helicopter pilot * TBA: Rainbow Unicorn * TBA: Clown Production There is good information that Michael Arndt is working on the script.Big Screen Animation Pixar first revealed the following information on the upcoming film at D23 Expo 2011: "From director Pete Docter comes an inventive new film that explores a world that everyone knows, but no one has seen: inside the human mind."BREAKING NEWS: Pixar announces two new movies In an interview with Charlie Rose in early December 2011, John Lasseter revealed the film takes place in a girl's mind, and is about her emotions as characters. In June 2012, he made a similar statement to Bleeding Cool, and gave further details: Docter said to have first pitched this project's idea in June 2009. He has also stated to have started work on it approximately in October 2009.Up Director Pete Docter on His Next Project and Why Pixar Movies End With Chase Scenes Inspiration Docter said that when thinking about his next project following Up, one of his goals was to make a film that would be new and innovative animation-wise, while keeping with some of his previous themes.1 Screaming Fact About Monsters University + a Peek at Inside Out on Disney Movies AnywhereCS Gets an Early Look at Pixar's Inside Out Pete Docter took inspiration from the personal experience of watching his daughter Ellie as she grew up into adolescence. It was moving for him, as she seemed to have lost her childhood joy, and became more withdrawn.Pixar Breaks Silence, Offers Inside Look at ‘Inside Out’ at Annecy The film stemmed from his reflection on this, from his perspective as a parent and adult, and on his experience of change in general. He said: The team consulted psychologists and read numerous different scientific theories regarding the workings of the mind, and the film's design was influenced by what they learned from their research, such as the way memories are managed.Pixar's 'Inside Out' has strong personal and emotional origins for director Pete Docter Much of their work was to simplify complex ideas to get a simple and comprehensible concept. Nevertheless, Docter says they are "approaching it from a poetic viewpoint. It’s not even trying to be scientific at all." At one point the team considered having 27 emotion characters to fit with some scientific theories, but they found during writing that it was too complex.Pete Docter And Jonas Rivera Talk Pixar's Inside OutSummary of Pete Docter's Live 'Inside Out' Q&A Twitter Session The set of emotions in the final film is based on the universal emotions as identified by Paul Ekman, with Surprise being omitted.Why did Mindy Kaling start crying at a casting session for new Pixar film Inside Out?The 12 Most Fascinating Things About INSIDE OUT The five emotions also correspond with the eight basic emotions defined by Robert Plutchik's theory, with Trust, Surprise and Anticipation missing. Docter said he would consider Surprise to be the main emotion missing, but said they felt their Fear character covered it already. Other emotions which were considered but not used include Pride and Trust. Design At the 2013 Siggraph convention, Pete Docter said the story was "one of the most challenging I've ever had to put together", because the film has to tell simultaneously what is happening to Riley and what is happening inside her mind.Siggraph: Pixar’s Pete Docter Reveals the Challenges of His Next Film 'Inside Out' Docter has insisted the film's setting is independent from the biological, physical reality of the brain, and that it is rather set in the mind, with a more metaphysical, abstract viewpoint.Pixar’s ‘Inside Out:’ New Info on Plot, Characters, and Locations (Video Blog) Emotions, because of their nature, were made as strong, highly caricatured and distinctive characters, in a way Docter compared to the seven dwarfs from Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Continuing with the idea the mind is independent from reality, and in an effort to have emotions look the way one would feel them, emotions are not made of flesh and blood. As Docter says "They are made up of particles that actually move. Instead of being skin and solid, it is a massive collection of energy." Similarly, to animate them the team took a style with more stretching and exaggeration of movements than is usual for Pixar, closer to classic cartoon animation. Inspiration was taken from Chuck Jones and Tex Avery, as well as Milt Kahl and John Sibley. According to Docter, each emotion is based on a basic shape: Sadness on a teardrop, Joy on a star, Fear on a raw nerve, Anger on a fire brick and Disgust on a broccoli. Regarding how the genders of the emotions were chosen, the process was intuitive, according to Docter; he felt Anger was more masculine, while Sadness was more feminine. Casting was also an influence, notably for Disgust with Mindy Kaling. The main characters were made female also to reflect their location inside a girl's mind. Regarding the emotions of Riley's parents, he said: "We skewed them all male and all female for a quick read, because you have to understand where we are, which is a little phony but hopefully people don't mind!" About the general design of Riley's mind, Docter said: "Jonas Rivera likes to joke that it looks like an Apple store meets It's A Small World. We wanted it to reflect what I think an 11 year-old girl would be interested in without being overly cutesy about it or clichéd. We cast a wide net and this is where we ended up." Attached Short Film Pixar's short film Lava will be attached to Inside Out. Additionally, it has been reported a short set in the world of Inside Out and directed by Josh Cooley will be included with the Blu-ray release of the film.10 Animators to Watch. www.variety.com, March 10, 2015 Trivia See Inside Out Trivia. Gallery Logos and Posters Inside-Out-Logo.jpg|Press release logo Inside_Out_Old_Logo.png|Original logo The-inside-out-poster.jpg|Teaser poster Inside_out 22.jpg Inside_Out_(2015_film)_poster.jpg|International teaser poster #1 Inside Out Japanese Poster.jpg|Japanese poster French Inside Out Poster.jpg|Limited edition French poster 326px-ISO Textless Poster.jpg 335px-Inside_Out_French_Poster.jpg|International teaser poster #2 Character Images Inside Out Character Poster Joy.jpg|Character Poster of Joy Inside Out Character Poster Fear.jpg|Character Poster of Fear Inside Out Character Poster Disgust.jpg|Character Poster of Disgust Inside Out Character Poster Anger.jpg|Character Poster of Anger IO-Sadness-Character-Poster.jpg|Character Poster of Sadness Alegria-Intensa-Mente-FB.jpg|Joy Latino Character Poster G5-Inside-Out-Emotion-Lineup.jpg|(From left to right) Fear, Sadness, Joy, Disgust and Anger InsideOut D23 Lineup.pub16.1.jpg Joy Disney Preview.png|Joy, as seen in the Disney Movies Anywhere special peek (08/26/2014) Disgust 3.png|Disgust, as seen in the Disney Movies Anywhere special peek (08/26/2014) Anger.png|Anger, as seen in the Disney Movies Anywhere special peek (08/26/2014) Sadness 4.png|Sadness, as seen in the Disney Movies Anywhere special peek (08/26/2014) 10386951_10152564135249078_3377705578540589449_o.jpg|Anger, Fear, Joy, Disgust and Sadness Sadness Render.png|Sadness JOY Render.png|Joy, upside-down Fear Render.png|Fear DISGUST Render.png|Disgust ANGER Render.png|Anger Inside-Out-Q&A-Joy-Sadness.jpg DisgustAngerFear-InsideOut pdf Page 1.jpg Disgust white bg sheet.jpg JOY15.png|Joy as seen in the Inside Out Teaser Trailer Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-17h18m57s96.png|Sadness as seen in the Inside Out Teaser Trailer Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-17h19m04s172.png|Anger as seen in the Inside Out Teaser Trailer Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-17h19m18s57.png|Disgust as seen in the Inside Out Teaser Trailer Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-17h19m31s172.png|Fear as seen in the Inside Out Teaser Trailer Sadness-deflated.jpg|Image of Sadness released for the Super Bowl Disgust-is-fine-d.jpg|Image of Disgust released for the Super Bowl Anger-Redzone.jpg|Image of Anger released for the Super Bowl Joy-Winners.jpg|Image of Joy released for the Super Bowl Sadness.jpg Joy-love.jpg|Image of Joy released for Valentine's Day Sadness-Valentine.jpg|Image of Sadness released for Valentine's Day Disgust_pda.jpg|Image of Disgust released for Valentine's Day Anger-Mad.jpg|Image of Anger released for Valentine's Day Joy-Grouch.jpg Anger-away.jpg Sadness-understand.jpg Disgust-celebrities.jpg|Image of Disgust released for the Oscars Sadness-saddest.jpg|Image of Sadness in anticipation for the release of a new trailer Joy-pie.jpg Fear-infinite.jpg Fear-mascots.jpg Disgust-bunnies.jpg Disgust 2.png|Disgust - shared by Mindy Kaling on her Instagram Joy 1.png|From the 2013 D23 Expo Stills Inside-Out 1000.jpg|Anger, Disgust, Joy, Fear and Sadness in Riley's mind in the Inside Out teaser trailer Inside-Out-Trailer-Pull-RGB-d335 1cs.pub16.264.jpg|Riley and her mom and dad In the teaser trailer Inside-Out-EW-Joy-Still.jpg|Joy, inside the long-term mermory hall Inside-Out-Riley-memory-E-still.jpg|The five emotions looking at a memory IO-Joy-Sadness-Train-M.jpg|Joy and Sadness inside the "train of thought" Inside-Out-Joy-look.jpg Inside-out-still01.jpg Inside-out-still02.jpg Inside-out-d105 223pub-pub16-293 rgb 1.jpg Inside-out-d335 62apub-pub16-143 rgb 1.jpg Inside-Out-Still-Memory-Cliff-UT.JPG Inside-Out-Riley-DMA-PP-crop.jpg|Riley, as seen in the Disney Movies Anywhere special peek (08/26/2014) Riley father.jpg|Riley's father Mum.png|Riley's mother Concept Art Inside-The-Mind-Film-Concept-Art.jpg|Original concept art Inside_article_story_large.jpg|Joy watching the outside world through Riley's eyes at the control panel Inside-out-concept-art-joy-2.jpg Inside-out-concept-art-joy-3.jpg Inside-Out-RE-PConcept.jpg Inside-out-Eggman 10 12 11 002.jpg Inside-out-console-progression-2.jpg Inside-out-concept-art-joy-sadness.jpg Inside-out-console-progression-1.jpg Inside-out-concept-art-sadness-2.jpg Inside-out-concept-art-joy.jpg Joy_and_sadness 2.png|''Inside Out'' doodle of Sadness and Joy by Pete Doctor, handed out at the Annecy Film Festival 360px-10411327_659894777423357_3625239618051869183_n.jpg|''ONE YEAR'' Videos Inside Out US Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer Inside Out - Official US trailer|Official Trailer 1 (released on December 10) Inside_Out_-_Trailer_1|Trailer 1 Disney España Inside Out Segundo tráiler|Spanish Trailer 2 "Meet" TV Spot - Inside Out|"Meet" TV Spot "Madness" TV Spot - Inside Out INSIDE OUT - Meet Your Emotions (2015) Disney Pixar Movie HD|Inside out - Meet your emotions Meet Joy - Inside Out|Meet Joy Meet Sadness - Inside Out|Meet Sadness Meet Disgust - Inside Out|Meet Disgust Meet Anger - Inside Out|Meet Anger Meet Fear - Inside Out|Meet Fear External Links *Official Website *Motion Poster *Inside Out on Pixar.com *Official Twitter Account *Official "Headquarters" Twitter Account *Official Facebook Account *Official Tumblr Account *Official Instagram Account *Unofficial Fan Tumblr Account References fr:Vice-Versa Category:Upcoming Category:Movies Category:Inside Out